PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Behavior and Electrophysiology Core The Behavior and Physiology Core will subject mice to a battery of assessments of neurologic function including behavioral and cognitive tasks, In addition, the Core will assess electrophysiologic parameters of hippocampal neurons in live mice and in ex vivo hippocampal slices. The use of a Core facility for these studies will ensure the involvement of trained personnel, standardized procedures, and standardized data analyses and so will facilitate comparability across projects. All Core personnel will undergo the same training so all mice will be exposed to the same handling.